1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a radiation-sensitive transducer, and in particular to a radiation-sensitive transducer of the type which converts light incident thereon into an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monocrystalline light-sensitive sensors (e.g. CCDs or photodiode arrays) must often be constructed with large surfaces and fastened to a mounting plate. The electrical connection of the sensor and the mechanical fastening in the system can ensue by means of the mounting plate. For this purpose, the sensor is usually fixedly connected to the mounting plate (e.g. glued). Upon variations in temperature, the surface of the sensor forms a curve (in a one-dimensional sensor) or a spherical surface (in a two-dimensional sensor). This can make coupling to an optical (e.g. fiber optic) system or to an image converter (e.g. scintillator) more difficult, and can lead to a loss of light, or a sensitivity or MTF loss, in regions where an enlarged coupling gap exists.